1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor and a mounted structure of the multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a hitherto-known multilayer capacitor having a laminate in which dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately laminated together, and external electrodes and terminal conductors formed on side faces of the laminate and electrically isolated from each other.
As a multilayer capacitor of this type, there is, for example, the multilayer capacitor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-168621. This multilayer capacitor has four types of internal electrodes. Each of two types of internal electrodes among them has an electrode portion to form a capacitance, and a lead conductor connected to the electrode portion and to a terminal conductor. Each of the other two types of internal electrodes has a lead conductor connected to a terminal electrode and a lead conductor connected to an external electrode.